Greek Vacation
by Ovidius
Summary: When an explosion in an American Base in Greece calls for the team to investigate, they travel to Greece. There Ziva will meet someone from her past and she will forced to face her feelings for Tony. Casefic mostly and mild Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Pre – series.

Prologue

June 2002. Israel

Ziva David was in Mossad's training center. She was there to welcome a few new trainees. What was special about them was that they were not Israelis but Greeks. She was there to act as an interpreter though the Greek Cyber war and Intelligence Command assured them that at least 4 of the 12 non commissioned officers spoke pretty good Hebrew, all of them spoke excellent English and other languages. Standing under a tent wandered what those Greeks would be like. The idea she had for the Greeks from her brief visits in the Greek Islands was of funny, smiling and hospitable people especially if you spoke their language. But she never ever had to cooperate with their National Intelligence Service or any other kind of intelligence or law enforcement agency. From the little she had heard from other officers, they didn't have much respect for the Greek government or their agencies because of known failures due to impotency of people or political planning. But that was their opinion. She always reserved the right to form her opinion through her own observation and collection of information.

Suddenly the sound of a horn of mini bus and the voice of the chief instructor pulled her from her thoughts. She ran towards the car. She stood left of the chief instructor ready to offer her services. From the bus started to come out the greek NCO's. Six men and six women. All of them were tall (at least taller than her even the women) and muscular. The NCO in charge saluted the head instructor and in almost perfect Hebrew reported himself and his team for duty.

The same night Ziva found herself impressed from the first day of their young trainees. Although they were all about her age 23 – 24 years old they all had already served once at least 8 months in Afghanistan, they all had graduated from Greece Non Commissioned Officer's College and the Ranger and S.E.A.L program of their Armed Forces. They were all extremely well trained and very good shooters. Her as trainee for almost ten months now had excelled in all the training courses of the program without much competition from the other trainees. Now she could see that especially that damn silent sergeant major of them (what was his name? Kosta, Kosti something like that) would give her a run for her money.

November 2002. Israel

Ziva was frustrated. _Damn, he is frustrating, _she thought. Before that crazy Greek came to the center she was the undisputed favorite for the first place in the graduation of the course. Now that Greek was very close to her and he was threatening her dominance. She had beaten in the Krav Maga lessons all of her opponents Greek and Israeli, She was the best runner of all and her scores in the shooting range were out of the charts: almost 99%.

And there he was with his whole funny behavior and not even caring for the competition. He had also beaten every opponent he had but every time very carefully not to injure anyone especially the women, his stamina was better then hers though she had faster pace than him and in the shooting range showed her his shooting prowess with something unbelievable. They had put a ring in a steady position on the range instead of a target. He shot the bullet through the ring from a distance of 25 meters. After that others tried but almost everyone missed or hit the ring from the outer part. When her turn came she shot the ring and bullet got through the ring but he was the winner because her bullet had grazed the ring while his didn't. He had said it was the traditional targeting challenge of the guerilla fighters of his country during the Turkish occupation of the Greek lands.

_That's it _she thought_. I'm going to talk to him I need to know why he does what he does. When we fought together he could have beat me but he didn't what is that makes him so good when he doesn't need to win._

With that thought she went to find him. As usual, he was almost hidden in an empty storage near the recreation area of the training center. He had that damn laptop in his lap and he was reading. He was so deep in his reading that he didn't understand she was near him. Ziva stood above him and watched him. He was so relaxed when reading. He watched him for a while. Seeing that he didn't felt or that he was ignoring her she cleared her throat. Kostas looked up

_Hi Ziva. Can I help you?_

_Yes, I would like to talk with you. _

_About what?_

_About everything that has to do with you and this training and your behavior and I 'm confused and…_she stopped not knowing what more to say

Kostas got up from the floor where he was sitting and got out of the storage room. He took the path that was heading to the beach. Ziva stood speechless for some seconds and then followed him.

When they reached the beach Kostas sat to the golden sand and waited for Ziva to come, staring the sea. Ziva sat beside him and looked at him.

Still staring the sea said:

_So Ziva talk, Say whatever you want to say, ask whatever you wanna ask. I've had enough of that. I want to be your friend because you are a nice girl to be friends with but you're making it hard and that shit they say to never trust anyone? No. That's not me. So talk Ziva._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_So talk Ziva._ Kostas sighed. Ziva was stunned. 5 ½ months now he was one of the less talkative of the Greeks though every time things got rough cracked a joke. Ziva looked at him in the eyes for a while and then she started speaking

_You are one hell of a fighter and a soldier. But you are not competitive like all the others. You run and you fight like no one I've seen so far. Hell you're the first one to beat me in hand to hand combat since I was sixteen. Yet when you saw that I was frustrated that I was going to lose you let me win. Why Kosta? Why? What is that is driving you to be the best and not care to win?_

Kostas looked at her for a moment and then he continued to stare the sea and the setting sun.

_I'll tell you. But first I want you to tell me what is that driving you?_

_Me?_

_Yes? Patriotism, competitiveness, hate, ambition? What? Those are usually the motives for people like us in a job like this. Right? For example Yanni is here because he wants to be part of an elite fighting force. He doesn't care if he's the best as long as he's part of the best. Helen is here only because she is an overachiever feminist who wants to prove that the women can do anything men can do. Bill is a jackass racist who believes that he is god's gift to Greece to destroy her enemies. So? What is your motive Ziva?_

_Well as you understood I don't like to lose from anyone. And I'm a patriot. Israeli sense of duty. My country is very old yet very young. If you see our history in our whole 54 years of existence as a state we had to fight officially 5 times and to participate in countless unofficial skirmishes. And being Mossad's Deputy Director Brat doesn't help either. My father demands perfection from his whole staff in the performance of their duties. I cannot be an exception. I answered your question. Now will you tell me?_

_Yes. As you said you're here out of Israeli sense of duty. Me too. In my country the duty to the country is a very serious thing. I was sworn to protect my country, its laws and the freedom to my last drop of blood and to obey my superiors' orders. So that's why I'm here. My country is surrounded by enemies who they don't want only our soil but also our history and tradition and heroes for theirs. I can't allow that. _

_Your country is pretty much in the same condition with one difference. You are feared by your enemies because you did whatever was necessary for survival. Our leaders did whatever was necessary for their welfare. They are traitors but no one does something. So I'm here obeying an order. I must be a Force multiplier for my country._

_So you did not want to be here?_

_No, but we take orders. Sometimes we don't like them yet we have to obey. I have left behind too important things to be here. Yet I'm here._

_And what are those important things you have left behind?_

_A, sixteen year old, adopted sister who is a mental and psychological wreck and a fiancée with so much insecurities that could drive crazy a whole army let alone a man on his own._

Ziva looked at him stunned. Of all the crazy things he could've tell her, that was the most unbelievable. A sixteen year old sister was beyond any imagination or even insanity.

_But? How? _Were the only two words that managed to spell?

_That's a very long story and a story for another time. Now it's time for sleep, but if you want I will tell you another time._

February 2004.

It was the last free fall jump they had to do before they would graduate. The jump profile was HAHO (High Altitude, High Opening). Using their parachutes they had to fly for almost 20 miles in a hostile area and infiltrate a highly secured facility in order to obtain vital information and if possible to destroy the target. Kostas and Ziva were the first two to jump. Immediately after the jump they had to open their parachutes and glide to the target. They jumped and Kostas counted to 5 to open his chute. After the thump and the immediate deceleration of his fall he checked the dome of his chute and then he looked for Ziva's dome. What he saw froze his blood. The main chute belts were entangled in a Gordian knot that couldn't be resolved. Ziva, released the main chute, took the appropriate position in the air and opened the auxiliary chute. But nothing happened. Kostas watched in terror the young Israeli trying to open the chute and fail.

He had to do something to save her. Nearly mechanically, he released his main chute and dived to Ziva. When he reached her he tried to catch her twice. Both times she slipped. The third he managed to grab her hard from her harness. She snaked her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist while he opened the reserve parachute. And it was time. If he opened it a few meters lower it wouldn't be enough to brake their fall and they would've crashed to the ground.

When they landed Ziva looked at him in the eyes and was stunned. He was having fun. His eyes were full of laughter. And in confirmation

_That was fun. We should do it again _and he burst in laughter. Ziva looked at him stunned. He was nothing like any other man she had ever met. He was always serious and stern yet he had a humorous and childish side that was evident whenever he did anything that gave him an adrenaline rush. She had watched him interacting with the other Greeks. He was strict concerning disciplinary issues yet he was behaving as big brother and not as the commanding officer. The only other Greek that was in a closer relation to him was a man called Antonis. As she learned from one of the girls she got acquainted with they were together through NCO College and the Ranger and S.E.A.L training. She understood their bond. It was what the Germans in WWII called Kamaraderie. Comradeship. Those two where brothers in arms, with a bond strengthen of the rough time through the College and the hard training.

May 2003. Israel

The day of the graduation was there. Finally after almost eleven months for the Greeks and twenty one months for the Israelis they had ended their training. For Ziva, who was the first to graduate it was a moment of pride. Being the Deputy Director's daughter always made things harder for her just because her father wanted from her to be the ultimate weapon in his hands. Yet up to that moment she hadn't become a soulless assassin. In those eleven months she had met the friendship and the comradeship in the face of the young Greek sergeant major. And, although they had already formed a strong bond of mutual friendship and respect, none of them knew that the next time they would meet that bond would lead both of them in a new beginning in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters except those you read here._

_The first two chapters were a pre–series prologue to establish Ziva's acquaintance with my main character._

_Also I want to thank you all for your reviews. _

_Back to the real case now._

Chapter 3

**May 2010. Greece, US Naval Support Activity Suda Bay. Around 0700.**

For the young Petty Officer Jonas Albright was another day in duty. The weather was bright with the Greek sun shining above him in a totally blue sky. It was his second year stationed in NSA Suda Bay and he was very happy for that. He had started learning the language hopping that he could stay there for years. The work was a lot but he didn't care at all. What he cared for were the nice people of the island and the island itself. The Cretan people were always happy and smiling and very hospitable. The island itself was a big plus. Beautiful beaches with clear seas and good weather almost the whole year. But for him the most important was the history. Crete was an island full of history. A history starting from the mythical ages almost 5000 years before. For a history geek like him that was nothing else but paradise.

Suddenly a loud noise got him out of his thoughts. He looked to the source of the noise when a brutal force got him flying and threw him some hundreds yards away. He looked to the blue sky that had started blackening from the smoke, and then everything went black. He was dead.

**Same day. Greece, Thessalonica, Cyber War and Intelligence Command**

A virtually panicked air force warrant officer Nina Malliaki entered Lieutenant General's Ioannou office.

_Sir, we have a problem, a very big problem._

_What problem Nina._

_Bomb explosions, four, all of them in the perimeter of the 125 Combat Wing and the worst in the perimeter of the American part of the base._

_Damn. Where the hell did that come from now. Call Kosta. His team will take charge of the situation in and out of the base. The Americans will want to send a team I just hope they won't send CIA. Did we have any casualties?_

_From our side, just a lightly wounded corporal and damages in the base infrastructure. The engineering department of the Base is still assessing the damages. The security has been in high alert and the whole base personnel has been revoked to the base._

_The Americans? _

_We don't know. They have put their whole area in lockdown. I think that you should talk with their captain. _

_Okay, go call Kosta and his team, order the C – 27 to get ready to fly them to Crete and get the paperwork for taking up the jurisdiction from the police. I have to make some very important calls._

Nina got out of the office already dialing in her cell phone the number of her dear friend warrant officer Kostas Nikolaou who would take over the situation.

**Washington D.C.**

Gibbs looked the clock on his basement wall. It was already 0100. After a hectic week with no active cases and his team's paperwork – surprisingly even Dinozzo's – done completely and a free weekend he had let his team leave NCIS early to enjoy their weekend and he went to his home. He had a meeting with the boat he was making in his basement. After the events with the Reynosa Cartel and the destruction of the Kelly he wanted to make another boat for his goddaughter.

He took a sip of his bourbon thinking of all that had happened this whole year. He had almost lost everything. His father, his job, his team which had become a surrogate family for him as much for them. If he wanted to be honest he felt them more than surrogate family. Abby and much more than her Ziva had become his daughters as much as Kelly. Also Tim was like a favorite nephew who was always there grown with his girls so close to them as a brother. And then, there was Tony. Their relationship was something that he couldn't explain. He was his protégée, everybody knew that, but he was also his friend, his confidant, the man that kept him sane when everything seemed screwed. He had his fair share of hardships, yet he was still there. Yeah he loved that boy like his own son. But … there is always a but. Gibbs wasn't oblivious to what was happening between Tony and Ziva. Those two had shared a trust so strong that he couldn't compare it with anything he had seen up to now. Then that trust was crushed in tatters after the Rivkin fiasco. After rescuing Ziva from Somalia those two were distant but they had started mending their relationship. That old banter, the flame between them wasn't present yet but it was obvious that they would find it in a matter of time. And then …

He contemplated with his rules. Where they so important? Rule 51 said no. He might be wrong. Maybe it was time to revoke some of the rules… like rule 12. But now he was to tired to think of it. He should sleep on it. Then the phone rang.

Ziva David was feeling very warm and cozy and safe. She didn't know what was that had her waken up but she would like very much for it to stop. She opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in her room or her bed. Her pillow also was moving. She got up. As usual she had got to Tony's for a movie night and pizza. They had seen the 13th Warrior and although it was a very interesting movie she was too tired to see it through. Somewhere in the middle she had fell asleep on Tony's lap. Apparently Tony too had fallen asleep. Now he was stirring trying to find the buzzing phone.

_DiNozzo. Yeah boss. She's here. We were watching a movie. No boss we are not breaking rule 12. Ok boss. Yes we're gonna be there in half an hour._

She looked at him waiting for explanations.

_Well. So much for a free weekend. We got the bat signal. Boss wants us in the office ASAP._

_How did he know__ we were together?_

_Well it is your phone he called first and I answered. I believe it's pretty obvious, don't you think?_

She nodded and went for her shoes.

**About an hour later.**

Ziva David was standing in front of the plasma screen watching the feed from the ZNN. The reporter was delivering the news of a number of bomb explosions inside an American base in Crete. It was summer; it would be nice this time of year in the Greek islands. Her mind drifted at some other times, happier with good friends and good wine on a very nice beach in the south of Crete. A happier time with that non talkative man whom she called a friend. Where was he really? Alive or dead? After that summer in Crete she had lost track of him. She went to another continent, worked with other people made a home for her there and she almost lost it with that Somalia fiasco.

Director Vance stood on the catwalk and looked down to the bullpen.

_Gibbs _he called and motioned him to follow him in his office.

After Gibbs got to Vance's office a familiar ding was heard from the elevator. Special Agent McGee got out of it. Tony who all this time was watching the feed from ZNN welcomed him with witty remark. She was there almost for six years but that was non stop, non changing routine. DiNozzo would tease McGee with any ridiculous reason he could get and McGee would roll his eyes and say nothing. Although he had changed, he had started answering to Tony's teasing and pranks.

McGee greeted her and stood with them in front of the plasma screen to watch the latest news about the bombings.

**Vance's Office.**

_So Gibbs, seen the news today?_

_Yes director. I saw them._

_Have you ever been there? In the NSA Suda Bay?_

_Yup. Twice. _

_Once, as a Marine en route to the Gulf, and the second seven years before for a weapons smuggling case. The locals are very fond of their guns and they get every chance they can to buy modern weapons. _

_What's your opinion about the Greeks?_

_They're capable, at least their armed forces. For their Law enforcement services I can't say anything. I haven't worked with them to have an opinion. So Leon what's the interrogation for?_

_The SECNAV is very pissed off with the whole bombing incident and ordered you and your whole team including Sciutto, Mallard and Palmer to fly there and investigate. There you will cooperate with a team from the Greek Cyber War and Intelligence Command. They agreed to full cooperation although we'll have joint jurisdiction. They said that they will provide you with all the necessary equipment for the investigation._

_Do we trust them? As much as I know the Greeks are not so friendly with us. _

_Those are political issues you don't have to mind. You just go there and find who the hell is responsible for the deaths of our sailors. _

_Ok! _ Gibbs said and went for the door.

_Oh! And Gibbs? _Vance said. _The team you'll have to work with is part of their Armed Forces. Not their local LEO's. So I think you won't have a problem to communicate._

Gibbs sighed and walked out of the door_. _Armed forces or not, a joint investigation with an agency that almost no one knew anything about, would most certainly be a bad idea.

'_David' _he called as he walked to the bullpen. _Call your contacts and find anything you can about the Greek Cyber War and Intelligence Command. _

_DiNozzo you go down and fetch Ducky and Palmer here. McGee you call Abby here and help Ziva ._

After a few minutes Ducky, Palmer and Abby were entering the bullpen with Tony, Ziva was talking to the phone and McGee was tapping on his keyboard in an unbelievable pace. Ziva closed the phone and Gibbs looked at her. She nodded her head negatively showing she doesn't have anything to tell.

"_McGee what you got damn it?"_

_Nothing boss. They don't seem to exist. They have an informational site on the internet but nothing beyond this._

_Ok. People go home and pack your things we're leaving for Greece at 1900. Ducky, Palmer you're coming too. _

_Gibbs? What about me? You can't leave me here alone._

_Nope you're coming too Abs. We're going to Greece to investigate the bombings in NSA Suda Bay._

Tony was practically glowing.

_So Ziva. Have you ever been to the Greek Islands? I hear the weather is real warm this time of year. Opportunity for a good tan, don't you think?_

Ziva just rolled her eyes while Gibbs head slapped Tony.

_DiNozzo we're not going for vacation in Greece. We have a terrorist to find there so you shouldn't been fantasizing your partner in a swimsuit._

_

* * *

_

**Greece, Thessalonica, Cyber War and Intelligence Command**

Warrant Officer (HAR)* Kostas Nikolaou entered the briefing room where he was going to be briefed for the situation in Crete. With him was his team of three. Warrant Officer Antonis Vasiliou, the team's explosives, demolition and heavy armament expert. Sergeant Major (HAF) Yelena Tallidou sniper, linguist and forensic investigator of the team and Petty Officer (HN) Yannis Ioannou the forensic accountant, communications expert and computer geek of the team. Kostas, himself was the leader, the second computer geek and tactical planner of the team.

They sat and Nina Malliaki entered the room to brief them.

_I believe you all know why you are here. __We're leaving in an hour with a C-27 and 2 of our cars to Crete to investigate what happened with the bombings. _

_You're coming with us? _Asked Kostas astonished. As the General's personal assistant she had stopped leaving in missions at least two years now.

_Yes, I'll be your liaison with the American commander of the NSA Suda Bay and I'll also handle the press. _

_What is the situation there? _Yelena asked_._

_The whole Wing is in Lockdown, the American sector is off limits. There is an established perimeter of 200 meters around the bombing sites. Our forensic team is already collecting the evidence and so do the forensic team of NCIS from Naples. Both teams are working separately. When you arrive there you will establish a joint Task force for the investigation with the NCIS investigation team._

_What support are we gonna have?_ Yiannis asked.

_As I already told you a forensic team is already there collecting evidence. A communications team will be coming down with us to establish a portable HQ station along with a bomb squad and a portable forensic lab. Security will be provided by three CT teams from the Regiment with additional force from the Parachutist squadron stationed in Heraklion. Any equipment we might need which is not included by the portable forensic lab will be transferred by messenger in the Heraklion Technological Institute. Any other personnel or resources we might need will be arriving by plane from here as soon__ as possible. Also we'll have at our disperse any kind of transportation means we might need._ _The HQ will be ready to accommodate you, them and the support teams in about four hours. You will be staying in an empty apartment complex and the portable HQ and Lab will be beside or inside the complex. The teams providing support and security are already there to prepare everything._

_What do we know about the NCIS team we'll have to work with? _The more practical Antonis asked.

_It's not clear yet but the word is that they're sending their best team out of Washington. Their ETA is in about 8 hours at the Suda Bay airport. You're gonna go and welcome them._ _As far as I know they're sending a full investigative team of four agents, one forensic scientist and Medical Examiner with his assistant._

_Do we have any other questions for Nina?_ Kostas asked.

The rest of them nodded negatively.

_So let's go. We have a flight to catch. _

On the plane, towards Crete.

Nina closed the phone with which she was talking with the Headquarters. She turned to Kostas, who was sleeping besides her. She looked at him. She was always amazed how easily he could sleep almost everywhere. She touched him on the arm and he opened his eyes.

_They tried to hack to our network? _He asked

_How do you know? _She looked at him astonished.

_I know the people they're sending. They're good, really good._

_How do you know?_

_I called Mossad, Malachi Ben-Gidon. He informed me not to underestimate them and to watch the computer geek they've got with them. He's one of the best. But he can't do anything if he can't get in a closed network. _

_Anything else I should know?_ She asked him.

_Nothing important. _He answered and he closed his eyes again.

_Author's Note:__ All the greek agency and personell are plain fiction and created only for my story. Also about the timeline. Washington is about 5 hours behind GMT while Greece is 2 hours ahead so there is a time difference of seven hours. The explosion took place at 0700 so when Gibbs was working on his boat at 0100 was about the same time with the explosion. _

_HAR = Hellenic Army_

_HAF = Hellenic AirForce_

_HN = Hellenic Navy _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters and I don't gain any profit of this story. Well I think it's going good. Two chapters in one day. I must be good. ENJOY!

**Chapter 4 **

**May 2010. Greece, 125****th**** Combat Wing, Suda Bay.**

The airplane out of Washington had just arrived. The schedule Team Gibbs had, said that their Greek counterparts would come to get them. Though a military airport the Suda Bay airport had also a civilian terminal from were all the passengers got through customs control. As soon as the NCIS team got out of their plane, they were hauled to the passport and customs control. The policemen that conducted their control were not so pleased when they saw a bunch of people coming down of an airplane carrying a full load of guns and ammo with them, not to mention the knives they all carried with them. They had shown their badges but the policemen weren't impressed at all.

They were taken to a private room where the local policemen were ready to start a full blown search of their things. Gibbs was fuming with anger muttering to himself that someone was gonna pay for this. Ziva and Tony were consumed by their own thoughts while the other members of the team were watching amused Gibbs' pacing the room.

At that moment a male and very throaty, voice was heard saying in Hebrew:

_So __little drow elf, you're always in trouble as usual?_

They all turned towards the door to see who spoke not understanding the Hebrew words, except Ziva who was standing dumbfounded at her place turning slowly. Those words sent her immediately in a trip in memory lane almost 8 years back.

***Flashback***

**July 2002**

Kostas and Ziva had just accomplished the goals of their training mission for the day. They had to infiltrate a secured facility, incapacitate the guards, extract their target and evade caption. They had taken out the guards in the perimeter relatively easy when the things went from wrong to worst. They entered their target's quarters expecting to find one or two guards. Instead they found 5 men playing cards and their target's private room door closed.

And then it was when Ziva went to warrior frenzy. She disarmed the first man she found near her and with a quick blow to the head sent him unconscious to the floor. With a flowing pace she hit her second target with a high kick on the right temple downing him to the floor, proceeding to a third man trying to arm his weapon. He stood no chance. With a quick blow on the trachea she had him almost unconscious and unable to make a sound.

Meanwhile Kostas had grabbed the other two men and by sheer muscle power subdued them by cutting the oxygen flow to their brains. They opened their target's door finding him sleeping. Ziva injected him with a sedative so he wouldn't wake or make trouble. Kostas took him on his shoulders and they left. From there the things went well. They managed to leave the compound undetected and reach their rendezvous point just in time for extraction.

After they were debriefed they went for a victory drink. Kostas was as always talking about the books he was reading.

_Do you know what I thought you're like seeing you fighting like this? _He asked her.

She had shrugged her shoulders. It would be sure something ridiculous.

_You look like a drow elf _.

_A what?_

_A drow elf. In that fantasy book series I read there is a race of elves that are dark skinned, very good looking and extremely lethal. Just like you my little drow elf._

She had thought that the nickname was ridiculous but it stuck, at least to the Greek trainees. Thinking back it was better than the Ice Princess of Mossad all the others were using.

***End of Flashback***

Tony saw Ziva's astonished face and was immediately worried.

At the door were standing a well built man in his late twenties maybe very early thirties with an equally well built and striking woman.

Ziva turned to the newcomer man and run to give him a hug launching a flood of words in both Greek and Hebrew. Both the team and the woman were stunned by her reaction. The policemen tried to continue their search but a stern order of the woman stopped them. While she was talking to the policemen, everyone's attention had turned to Ziva and the man.

He was a well built man, not very muscular but obviously very strong. Really broad shouldered with a T-Shirt revealing well toned and really big biceps. With a height somewhere near 5' 10" to 6 ft he wasn't as tall as Tony or McGee but he was nowhere near short. Ziva was like lost in his hands and Tony felt a pang of jealousy hitting him in the gut.

The woman finished her talking with the policemen turned to Gibbs and made the proper formal introductions.

_Special Agent Gibbs I'm Warrant Officer Nina Malliaki of the Hellenic Air Force. I will be the liaison between your teams, the CyWINT Command and my government. This is Warrant Officer Kostas Nikolaou Tank Corp. He is the team leader of the team you're gonna be working with._

At that time Kostas stopped talking with Ziva and turned to Gibbs. He gave him his hand for a handshake saying: _Special Agent Gibbs glad to meet you. I think we should get going. The rest of the introductions can wait till we are more comfortable in the HQ._

Gibbs just nodded and they all proceeded out of the terminal. Outside a Mercedes Benz E500 and a pushed SAAB 9 – 3 Aero were waiting for them along with two shining red Ducati 1198. Two helmets and leather jackets were waiting on top of the bikes. Kostas climbed up to the one and motioned to Ziva to take the other.

_So little drow elf, are you ready for a ride with a pureblood stallion?_

Ziva was stunned. A smile blossomed on her face and immediately climbed up the bike wearing the jacket and the helmet. Then she started the engine and with a spin the bike stood in the one wheel and rode off followed by Kostas.

Tony, who all this time was like a smitten teenager with the two cars, made a face of utter pain when she took Kostas' offer. Abby and McGee looked each other in astonishment. Ziva was totally out of character with this guy. The other members of the team put their things in the trunk of the cars.

The ride to the HQ was fast but smooth. Tony couldn't but notice that the driving habits of their Greek counterparts were more similar to Gibbs's or Ziva's then his own or the other members of his team. Yet from what he could see all the Greeks drove like that.

After the short drive to their quarters building Nina showed them their respective rooms. Gibbs not being very patient cornered Nina using his most intimidating glare to know about the whereabouts of Ziva.

For the rest of the team it was a revelation. Nina not at all impressed or intimidated by Gibbs's harsh manners answered:

_I haven't the slightest idea where Kostas or Ziva are Agent Gibbs. Kostas isn't one of the most controllable operators of this Command. He is the number one team leader in the Command which gives him a certain leeway from our superiors. Yet, knowing him for more then twelve years now, I can assure you that your agent and he will be right here in about 30 minutes for the initial briefing of the whole Task Force. __Oh, and Special Agent Gibbs I would appreciate if you left the whole Gunnery Sergeant act alone. None of us here will be intimidated by it. We are all career NCO's like you were once. We all have been there and done that._

With that she left. But no one could tell who was more astonished by those words. Gibbs or the team.

**30 minutes later. Conference Room.**

Gibbs and the team (sans Ziva) entered the conference room for the briefing. Inside the room were about 15 people including Ziva and the Greek team leader. The room had tables placed as an open rectangle so that everybody could be in contact with each other. After everyone got their seats Nina got up and presented the Task force with the mission. The Task force except the two teams consisted of the three CT team leaders, the com and forensics team and the bomb squad team leader. There was also a Hellenic Navy commander who apparently was the pathologist performed the autopsies to the dead sailors.

After that the teams that had already been there collecting evidence, started presenting their findings which were almost non existent. The power of the explosion and the heat produced had destroyed almost utterly the bomb mechanism and left minimal traces of residue for them to understand the nature of the bomb. After the forensics team the pathologist took turn to present his findings of the dead sailor's bodies.

His findings weren't much more helpful. All the sailors were killed by blunt force trauma caused by them hitting on hard surfaces after the explosion got them flying. All of them had also first and second degree burns inflicted by the heat wave produced with the explosion.

All this time Gibbs was grunting with impatience. The strange thing was that his counterpart, Kostas, was doing the same. As soon as the pathologist finished with his presentation they both went to speak. Gibbs stopped when he saw his counterpart starting talking. Though he was not very impressed with the other team leader (abducting his daughter like agent in front of his eyes hadn't helped much to that), he was curious to see him work. So he let him take the lead making a mental note to "interrogate" Ziva about him as soon as he could.

Kostas, understood that his counterpart was growing impatient by the second yet he was giving him some leeway, so he took initiative.

_Antoni take the bomb squad lead__er and an agent of agent Gibbs' team with you and go check the bomb remnants go to the bombsite and see what you can find. Yanni go to the head of security with one of our counterparts and take all the security tapes and logs from both the Greek and American section of the base and check it. Yelena, go with Miss Sciuto and the forensic team to check all of our findings up to now. I want you to have a full reconstruction of the blast by the time I come back. With a nod from Gibbs Tony went with Antonis, McGee went with Yiannis and Abby left with Yelena. _

Gibbs and Ziva stood there watching Kostas and Nina.

_So what are we doing?_ Gibbs asked.

_We talk suspects._ Nina answered.

_Do you have suspects? And why didn't you __mention it in the briefing with the others?_ Ziva was astonished.

_What the hell is going on here? What games are you playing?_ Gibbs was furious.

_We aren't playing any games Special agent Gibbs._ Kostas answered.

_It's just that these potential suspects are very troubling to both of our countries if they are guilty._

_What are you talking about? _

_Let me explain to you Special Agent Gibbs. _Nina said.

_The last 2 years in our neighboring Albania has formed a movement of reunification of what at sometimes was called Great Albania. This movement is the same movement that equipped the Kosovo Liberation Army in Kosovo and also the same movement that caused the Albanian riots in the former Yugoslavian Republic of Macedonia. Their efforts were less than successful in the previous years. Yet they changed target and objective. Since Greece is the major stabilizing force in the Balkans, the only old member of NATO and the most significant military and __economic power after Turkey lost your country's trust because of their relationship with Iran, they decided that if they manage to destabilize our relations with the U.S they will have a hearing ear in the U.S for their demands if they succeed something by military force. _

_And how d__id you come to that conclusion?_

_Gibbs, this is our backyard. Obviously we want to know what's going on in our backyard. And if you don't believe us then we have information from a neutral observer._

_And who is this neutral observer?_

_Mossad. _Kostas answered this time.

_What is Mossad's interest in the region? _Ziva asked.

_The big majority of the Albanians are __Muslims. Because of the large numbers of Albanian immigrants in European countries and their distinction as a muslim nation not tied with race bonds with other Muslim nations they can move around with out raising many suspicions. More than that Albania is a NATO country and the only European Muslim country in NATO. Therefore the Albanians are first class material for infiltration in European countries and organizing terrorist attacks. Also, the Albanians are a nation that doesn't practically exist before the ends of the19th century. They're still trying to form a national identity, mixed with their religious beliefs and their belief that they have ancestors in all the western Balkan peninsula that were driven out of their lands and they need to get those lands back._

_Also Greece, Cyprus and Israel are practically policing the Southeast Mediterranean Sea and the Middle East for you. The ties between our countries at this moment are at a very strong point. If something happened that jeopardized those strong ties, it would have really catastrophic results in the stability of the region. Also it would weaken our position in the region allowing Turkey, another muslim state to reacquire a stronger position in the region. With an Islamic government on power with no friendly ties with Israel and with increasing cooperation with Iran and an eye for the Mosul region and its oil in Iraq that would be devastating for the interests of all of our countries. _

_Ok I accept that. But why didn't you tell this to everyone before the briefing's end? _Gibbs asked.

_Cause we don't have a single clue on how to prove this. All we have is circumstantial evidence and chatter that doesn't prove anything. So I didn't want to preoccupy the members of my team or your team with that angle. I want to see what will __we find from our investigation and see if that comes to a tie with this angle. If something like that happens, then probably we won't have the ability to reach and arrest the people responsible for this terrorist act. Then we will have to pursuit other ways to punish those people for their actions. _Those words said by Kostas with such calm as if he was talking about a ball game made Gibbs' spine run a chill. That young man reminded him of himself. His resolve, his calm strength everything about him were telling that he wouldn't stop before any obstacle on his path in order to accomplish his mission. He also sensed something else. That kid was troubled and traumatized. He wanted, no better he needed closure or vengeance. Mental note, he thought, ask Ziva for anything she knows about him later.

Apparently, deep in his thoughts, he stopped paying attention because Ziva poked him in the ribs to draw his attention to what Nina was saying.

_Sorry, I was distracted._

_So, now that we have your attention back, what do you think our course of action should be Special Agent Gibbs?_

_Since you know Ziva and she is much more experienced in this type of thing she will cooperate with you two in that angle. I will take care of the rest of the criminal investigation. Then we will talk about our findings, we will combine the results and see where we're going after that._

Kostas, nodded his approval before Nina manages to say anything, and left the room saying something to Nina about a meeting he had. Ziva and Gibbs looked at Nina, and neither of them missed the anguished and annoyed look she had in her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and I don't make any profit of this story.

I want to thank all of the people reading this story. This and the next chapter are kind of filler chapters. Yet they contain interesting confrontations that will give an insight in Kostas and Ziva's relationship and how it's perceived from the others.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Later that day, around 2100 both teams called it a day. Team Gibbs members were all in a bad mood. Tony was in a bad mood because he was jetlagged and had spent the whole day going rounds in the base. He had gone to the bomb site which was literally blown in the sky. The blast radius was visible with naked eye and the whole area was sprayed with the blood of the dead and injured sailors. Not a pretty sight to see. Also he was still trying to process Ziva's behavior around that guy. It would be a lie if he tried to convince himself that he didn't felt a pang of jealousy. After Jeanne he had become very honest with himself to try such stunts. But that wasn't helping. After the Rivkin fiasco and Ziva's rescue from Somalia he was determined not to pry again in her personal life except if she gave him the Ok.

Ziva in the other hand was in a really bad mood for a totally different reason.  
She was concerned, really concerned. Besides the case there were two things that were in her mind. First was Kostas. He was a dear friend, but it was obvious that he wasn't the person she knew anymore. Something had happened to him and it was bad. She wanted to know what was it, but she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't tell her. She thought to ask Nina but remembering her face earlier that day, she decided not to proceed. It was rather obvious that Nina had a thing for Kostas and she wasn't happy with her presence there. On the other hand of her concerns was Tony. She and he had only started mending their relationship. Although they hadn't talk about it they both knew that they shared something. This might not be passion for one another but it was an understanding that could and probably would lead to a steady and strong love, if their stubbornness and Gibbss' rules let it blossom. She also knew that Tony was probably jealous. Her reaction in the airport probably didn't help as it didn't probably help Nina not to feel threatened by her. And for the first time in her life found that she couldn't solve the problem by ignoring it or bypassing it. It was the first time in her life that she knew she had to confront her feelings first and the people later.

McGee was in a bad mood because of his counterpart. The kid, how old was that petty officer anyway, made him seem ignorant of IT technology. He had managed to gain access in the top secret logs that the Security Officer of the base didn't give them in less time that he ever thought it would be possible. The kid had broke codes that were much too sophisticated to be broken with such an ease.

Gibbs was also in a foul mood. Conversations like the one he had with the two Greek Warrant Officers, where political and diplomatic intrigue was involved wasn't top in his list of issues dealt in an investigation. Usually the intrigue got involved and the results where catastrophic. And if that wasn't enough he had a gut feeling that real soon he'd have to deal with a broken Rule 12 by Ziva and Tony and even more with the results of jealousy both in Tony's and Nina's parts.

The only happy people in the American team were the scientific part of it. Abby had gone with Yelena to find the transportable forensic lab and was thrilled by the equipment she found there. Also Yelena was a really nice girl to work with. She certainly knew her forensics and she was naturally observant. Also they had two common matters to discuss. Music, Yelena was a huge fun of death metal and the unresolved sexual tension between the people in their teams with Tony – Ziva and Kostas – Nina pairs as main points of discussion.

She was equally happy because the two of them had also found some partial prints in parts of the bomb. They weren't enough to stand to the court but they could help to build a case along with other evidence they may find later.

On the Greek Team after the debriefing for the day they had all gone to their rooms and prepared for the next day. They all knew it would be hard.

But one of them was overly concerned. Nina had a lot to think. Cooperating with Kostas was always hard because he was always so hard headed. He was low profile but when he had something stuck in his mind he wouldn't let go. Also he almost always worked based on his instincts. Well she was used to that. But this thing with Gibbs was ridiculous. They were almost exact copies of one another in terms of behavior. Kostas was hard enough to deal but two of them? This was gonna be hell. And that petite brunette the Americans had with them? Special Agent Ziva David. Absolutely, not American. Most probable Israeli, ex-Mossad and probably worked at some time with Kostas. Knowing Kostas for years he probably hadn't had a relationship or even a fling with her but her reaction was at least disturbing. What was that? Was it jealousy? Kostas always had been a constant in her life. He was the quiet friend that always stood in the shadows ready to help if anything went wrong; who always cared even it wasn't good for him.

It was no lie that she had shot down any effort he had done to approach her in a manner different than the friendly. After the fourth time he had stopped. But she hadn't seen any other female presence in his life for a long time. Truth to be told Kostas certainly wasn't a monk. He knew how to have fun and most important how to charm his way in almost any woman's bed, except … except of those they truly meant something to him. If he tried to get her to bed would she resist? Probably not. But he didn't.

Anyway it was a lot to think about. And she had to learn. She should swallow her pride and talk to Yelena. So she took off to find the third member of Kostas team, which also happened to be his adopted sister and probably the closest person to him in the world.

She found herself out of Yelena's door. While she was contemplating with herself to knock to the door she heard the death metal music Yelena always heard and the door opened. The funny looking girl from Gibbs' team, walk out of the room and she was followed by Yelena. The two girls were surprised by Nina's appearance there.

_I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but can I please talk to you for a moment Yelena? _ Nina asked.

Yelena was ready to deny, but seeing Nina's very pained expression she nodded and showed in to her room. Abby looked at her astonished but she understood. It wasn't much different from team Gibbs; if one of the team members needed help then his or her problem became priority.

Yelena closed the door and looked at Nina.

_Would you like something to drink? You sure look you need it._ She asked

_Yes please. A scotch would __be nice. It might give me the courage to talk._

Yelena took a bottle of Glenfiddich out of a drawer and poured some in two glasses. Nina drank hers at once and she poured another one. Yelena looked at her waiting. Nina, tried to speak but she found it extremely difficult. Yelena was much younger than her and she was Kostas sister, even though she was just adopted. Suddenly she regretted that she had come and went for the door.

Yelena caught her.

_I know it is too difficult for you to talk and I know what you've come here for. So let me start and tell you some things I believe you must know and then we take it from there. Alright?_

Nina nodded in agreement and sat again sighing. Yelena continued talking.

_Correct __me if I'm wrong but you came to talk to me about Kostas and his relationship with Ziva. Right?_

Nina was astonished but she nodded in agreement.

_So let me tell you a little story about Kostas and Ziva so you can understand. You know how I ended up living with Kostas and his family._

_Yes. _

_Do you know what happened with his – our – parents, our sister and his fiancée?_

_I know they were murdered and the killers have never been found up today._

_Well, that is the official version of the story. The truth is that the people who attacked and murdered Kostas and my family are the same. After Kostas saved and took me to live with his family, we testified in the trial of the people who killed my mother and my brother. These men were released after a technicality five years later. As soon as they were releases they sought vengeance. They searched for me and Kostas. At that time I was at Israel finishing my training with Mossad. Kostas was at an operation in Turkey. He was cooperating there with Ziva. They didn't found us and went for Kostas parents and Nancy, his fiancée. They killed them very brutally and they left a calling card. After we found Kostas came with Ziva in Israel and they picked me up. We tracked them for about 4 months. They were formulating a cell for the KLA in Suva Reka, a town near Prizren. Kostas and Ziva took them down one by one while I was providing sniper coverage. The only man I killed was the man who raped me. Ziva was there for Kostas. But only as a friend and an ally. Not as a lover. Her relationship with Kostas is much like mine with Kostas. He is like a big brother. _

By that time both women had tears flowing from their eyes. Yelena had thought that she had put those days of her life behind her years ago. But the chance of Kostas finding finally the happiness was worth it.

Nina was crying. She was crying for that girl who had suffered so much and she had to suffer once more only because of her own stupidity. But most of all she was crying for her friend. He had received the worst payment a man could've received for a good deed. Yet he hadn't ask for help and he suffered all alone all this time. She stood up ready to go.

_I'm very sorry I made you relive all those bad memories. _She said to Yelena.

Yelena looked at her eye to eye fiery anger glowed in her teary eyes.

_Are you an idiot? Do you believe that__ I told you all for you to take pity on me and Kostas? _By now Yelena was yelling.

_Let me tell you something you stupid bitch. For five years now after this thing happened I have seen my brother leaving day by day like there is no tomorrow. He has been in more suicide missions than I can count. He has considered his life and his safety for not even a moment. The only time I've seen him act like a living man, like he's a bit happy is with you and when he's coming close to you. _

Nina was speechless. Yelena was outraged yet Nina couldn't say a word. The tears kept flowing as she was listening the younger woman's word lashing to her. She tried to say something but Yelena was unstoppable.

_After__ we came back to Greece the first thing Kostas had to do, what Ziva and I had tried to make him to do was to take some time to grieve. But he couldn't do even that. You know why? Because you called, pitying yourself over a freaking divorce. And he was there for you because his own grief didn't mattered. All that mattered was you. His precious little friend and fantasy lover. And you know I thought that it might be his chance to take his mind off this whole crappy situation we were. But when you two got closer and he started healing you turned him down. And just like that he was off again to a new suicide mission. And the same happened again and again. And you're coming now so jealous of Ziva to ask for advice. You know I wish he was in love with Ziva. He might even be happy now. But no. Instead he is in love with you even though that may destroy him._

Now both women were sobbing. Yelena had sat on the bed. Nina found the last courage she could muster and hugged Yelena trying to relax the both of them.

_What must I do__? _She asked Yelena.

_Talk to him. Make sure he knows what you feel about him. But be sure first that you know what you feel and what you want from him. Because another failure to be with you will destroy him. And then he is good as dead. And so are you because I will come for you. I can't afford to lose him. He is the only man I have left. Now, please go and think what you're gonna do._

Nina didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. That knot in her throat wouldn't let her breath. So it was true. Kostas all this time loved her but she was to blind to see it. She got up and left the room without saying anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs being in foul mood, along with a tough case could be a very difficult combination to deal with, for all the members of the team except maybe for Tony who would act as a clown only to deflect Gibbs' wrath from the others… if he was in the mood. But he wasn't and so the whole team was gathered in Gibbs' room to report.

Abby, although she had made plans with Yelena to go to a club in town, came to present her findings. She told them about the partial fingerprint and she also showed them the explosion reconstruction she had made along with Yelena's observations for the power of the blast and the materials the bomb was made.

"So from our preliminary findings, it seems that the bomb was a fuel based bomb combined with ether based chemicals things that are extremely explosive and unstable. So for this thing to be so successful the people who made it and handled it were very good at what their doing. From the chemical signature of the smoke we found and the residue on the bomb parts recovered we found that the bomb was made from JP-8 in combination with some complex poly-carbonate ether based compounds we haven't yet identified. And also have I told you that they don't have Caf – Pow here? " Abby said.

Gibbs shot her a disapproving look about the last comment, while Tony got in to the conversation

"Their explosives expert said that the bomb was made from fuel. He said that the blast was too powerful, too fast and imploded after the initial blast. He also said that this is consisted with fuel – air bombs but that is something he hasn't seen ever before. Have you found anything about the bombers signature?"

"No, we searched on almost every relevant and even irrelevant database but we found nothing. Which, isn't shocking because we haven't identified the detonating mechanism. We can't tell you anything on how the bomb was detonated."

"McGee?"Gibbs growled

"Yeah Boss?"

"Results, McGee?"

"Um, yeah Boss. I got nothing. With that petty officer we took every tape from the base security, both American and Greek, for the last 15 days for the bombed parts of the base. We are running face recognition software to see if it finds anyone moving in those areas that isn't supposed to be there. We also wrote a program to analyze personnel movements and…"

"McGee…"

"Well Boss we're comparing the time stamps of everyone identified in those areas with the base duty roster and we also pulled the records of all the personnel with access in said areas.".

"And?"

"And we came up with nothing boss. But the facial recognition software is still working boss."

Gibbs shot a look to Ducky.

"Well, Jethro, I haven't anything new from the bodies and I doubt I will find anything. My counterpart did a very thorough work in those boys' autopsies and he is a very well trained Medical Examiner and experienced pathologist. In any case I will perform another autopsy to the bodies tomorrow to see if I find anything new. But form my colleagues findings all three bodies have suffered extended blunt force trauma due to the hitting to the pavement after thrown away by the explosion force and extended burns. COD for the three of them is extended body and head, blunt force, trauma. Jethro those boys were totally crushed to death by the explosion force."

"Ok Team, get to sleep. Tomorrow I wan t every one ready at 0700."

The whole team started to go out the door.

"Ziver, a word please?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at him and Gibbs looked back. It was obvious that the Senior Field Agent wanted to stay but the silent order from Gibbs was clear. Tony left and closed the door behind him.

Ziva, looked Gibbs quietly asking what he wanted.

"So Agent David will you explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

"Going on what Gibbs?"

"Who is that man? How do you even know him and what is your relationship with him?"

"Gibbs, that's personal. My relationship with him is none of your business. Knowing Kostas doesn't have anything to do with my job and you."

"Oh, it has Ziver, it has everything to do with me when it interferes with my team."

"But…"

"No, listen to me Ziva. Just listen to me for a second and then I will listen anything you got to say in order to make things right, ok?"

Ziva nodded in agreement and Gibbs continued.

"After I left you in Israel the team was almost crippled. Leaving you there not only lost me one hell of an agent but fucked up the rest of the team. Tony, almost couldn't function till the moment he decided he had to had his vengeance for your death, he wasn't himself. No jokes, no movie references, no dates nothing. He was totally and royally screwed. McGee on the other hand was thrown off balance by Tony's behavior. And I… I had to compensate for another loss, not only an agent, for another daughter lost. We were all totally out of good working order."

Ziva was looking him astonished. She tried to speak but a look of him cut her before she could even start.

"Tony is also like a kid of mine. Yeah, most of the time he is a royal pain in the ass but at the same time also is the best agent I have ever trained and worked with. And he loves you. I believe that you're the most precious thing in his life now. And I know that, time given, rule 12 will be shot to pieces by the two of you and I don't have a problem with that if this what you want.

I know that those 4 months in Somalia weren't the easiest for you but neither was for Tony. So, I have to tell you this. Don't play with him and don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve it. And I have to know if I'll have to put up with a love rectangle. That girl, Nina or whatever her name is, wasn't as subtle as she tried to show about her feelings for Kostas. So tell me Ziva. Who is this man and what is he for you?"

Ziva was standing there looking at him with an unreadable expression in her face. In her there were so many conflicting emotions. She could never know what had happened to her friends, to her "family" the time she was gone. But what Gibbs was saying should be true. Otherwise he wouldn't be talking to her. And what he was saying about Tony?

Suddenly she came out of her trance.

"Kostas is an old friend to whom I owe my life more then once. We were trained together and he was the only man scored better scores than me on almost every aspect of our training. He is an excellent fighter and an excellent leader. He is like me, Tony and McGee combined. When we were training was the first time he saved my life. The next was a few years later in an op in Turkey, a few months before I come to NCIS. And before you ask we were never anything more than friends. Kostas is much like you. He has lost family. Did you notice the youngest girl?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice her accent?"

"Yes it sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"She is from Serbia. Kostas before he comes to train with Mossad, was part of the peace keeping force in Kossovo. One day four men belonging to the Kossovo Liberation Army raided a farm near a village where Kostas was patrolling with his men. He arrived just in time to save Yelena and her mother from certain death. Yelena's younger brother was already stabbed to death and her mother and she were being raped while her mother had also been stabbed. He took her to the hospital where she fell in a coma and died a few days later from infection. The girl had no one to take care of her. Her father was dead and she had no relatives. So Kostass' parents adopted her. Few years later Yelena joined the Greek Armed Forces following Kostas path. While she was training the people that killed her family were released from prison and sought vengeance. So they found Kostas parents, his sister and his fiancée and killed them. Kostas and Yelena hunted them like animals and killed them. So you understand why I 'm telling you he is like you?"

Gibbs nodded, his view of his young counterpart seriously changed. Ziva continued speaking.

"As for Tony, our relationship is still complicated. There are a lot of things that still have to be said, things that have to be forgiven. We are still fixing it and it might not be the better time for feelings to be acknowledged. But we'll come to that. But for your assurance only, I have no intention of hurting Tony, well except when he is getting to nosy or annoying, and I never had or will have anything more than a strong friendship with Kostas. So you don't have to worry about triangles, rectangles or other shapes."With that Ziva fled the room wanting nothing more to go to her room and sleep, hoping that all of this would be nothing in the morning. Yet she was still astonished of what Gibbs had said and being honest with herself she knew that she had to address her feelings towards Tony real soon in order to fully repair her relationship with him. She couldn't possibly imagine that she would have to do that under some very bad conditions real soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_First of all I would like to apologize for the delay in the update. Second This is most of all an emotional chapter that adds more on the personal relationships than the action. From the next chapter the action begins_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS  
_

* * *

Chapter 7

The next few days the two teams continued their search for leads. Given their expertise they divided the tasks in hand. Tony, Kostas, Antonis and Gibbs were conducting the interviews of the personnel that was on duty around the time of the bombing. It was a time consuming job that had them run all day around the base and the city of Chania to interview those people. After four days they had interviewed a large number of those people. The interviews were dictated by the people McGee's face recognition software identified from the cameras footage.

Once a person was identified Tony and Antonis or Kostas and Gibbs would go to interview them. Meanwhile McGee with Yannis were checking all of the financial, traveling and phone records of these persons, as long with their movements from the video. Once checked all those information were put in profile used by the interviewing duo's for comparison. After the interviews the profiles were compared with the testimonies for any discrepancies. The problem was that all this though it was a totally foul proof and efficient procedure was also a time consuming and frustrating procedure.

At the same time Ziva and Nina where exploring the Albanian angle of the investigation but they had also hit a dead end. The two women also find it difficult to concentrate in their jobs through their mutual suspicion.

Ziva, though she was the less disturbed by the whole situation knew that this suspicion could lead to a lack of communication and maybe even worst consequences for the whole investigation or even the lives of their comrades. So she decided that she had to address the issue with her counterpart before it became a problem.

She looked at Nina who was really concentrated in the file she was reading at the moment. She called her and Nina looked at her over the file.

"Nina, I think that we should take a brake. We are looking all those files and records for hours now and we haven't found anything. I think we should go grab a coffee and something to eat and come back and start again with fresh eyes, yes?"

Nina looked at her suspiciously. From the moment she saw her at the airport and the way she behaved with Kostas including the fact that Kostas had brought the Ducati only for her, Nina knew that Ziva was an unknown and unpredictable variable in the complex equation that her relationship with Kostas was. So a friendly behavior like that wasn't something to be ignored. Also it could be an opportunity for intelligence gathering (at least for more personal matters) and an evaluation of possible adversary.

"Yes, I believe you're right. I know a very nice little tavern just out of the base where we can eat undisturbed and it's also mekes take out to bring to the others if they want. Come on we'll take my car."

The two women went to the car silent. Ziva all those days had been using the Ducati so she hadn't seen the cars the others were using. So when they reached a very pretty Mercedes Benz C350 CGI black with tinted windows, she was impressed.

"Nice car. Is it yours? It must be pretty expensive"

"No. It's not mine though it's used only by me. It belongs to the Command but for high ranking operatives we have a number of good cars modified for personal use. Those cars are our constant connection with the command."

While driving to the tavern the two women talked for irrelevant matters clearing the air … a little.

They had a very nice meal of fresh seafood along with good Cretan white wine.

"I like Crete very much, but I haven't had the opportunity to come here for years now." Ziva said.

"So have visited Greece again?"

"Yes, a few years ago. I came here with Kostas, but in Chania. We were in Heraklion. We stayed at one of his friend's house."

"I know him. George. Kostas was his best man at his wedding. How come you came here with Kostas?" Nina, felt that it was the time to ask some "innocent" questions that would give her a picture of Ziva's relation with Kostas. She knew that Ziva started this kind of conversation for her own benefit and she was willing to participate.

Ziva knew that it was her opportunity to end with this issue once and for all.

"We had just finished a Joint Op in Turkey. I was wounded and I needed a break, from Mossad, missions, my father, from all. Kostas was kind enough to abuse of his friend's hospitality and takes me with him."

Nina was alerted. As the Commanding General's personal aide she had had to gain knowledge of all the missions the top 5 teams (with first of all Kostas' team) of the command had operated. A Joint operation with Mossad in Turkey was never mentioned or even insinuated nowhere. She looked Ziva astonished but she let her continue her story.

"Mossad had ordered me and a few other people to near suicide mission. We were cut out without any backup and with very little credible intelligence and almost no credible contacts. I had to improvise all the time. Not being caught up to that time was a result of extreme luck and less of extreme skill set. After a few weeks the routine and the exhaustion took their toll and we started making mistakes. We were lucky that Kostas and Antonis were for some reason there. They saw the mistakes and they backed us up. We continued the mission. The last night while we were extracting the target a patrol of Turkish gendarmes found themselves in the wrong place and the wrong time. They messed with us and the extracting helicopter had to leave me and Kostas behind."

Nina listened the whole story dumbfounded. Kostas and Ziva had shared a lot more than she had assumed.

Ziva had paused to take a sip of her wine and see what effect her story had to Nina.

"In the shooting that followed I caught a bullet in the arm. Kostas somehow managed to make them follow him until they lost him. Then he came back, patched me up and carried to one of his safehouses. The next day we were extracted too. After I was treated by a doctor for my wound we came in Crete for recuperation. We stayed here for almost a week and then all hell broke loose."

"What happened?"

"Do you know about Kostas family?"

"Yes"

"That happened. Around 4 in the morning the police called Kostas. They notified him of what had happened. Yelena was safe. The killers couldn't reach her because she was in Israel at the Mossad training camp at that time and the security was very tight. So they went for the rest of the family. Kostas left in the morning and so did I. I returned to Israel. A few months later Kostas found the killers. He couldn't hunt them alone and your General thought that it was too risky to let him pursuit this target."

"So he called you."

"No he called my father's aide. He was our instructor when we were trainees in the Mossad training center. He didn't want to involve me or Yelena. At that time my father's aide told the story to my father and me and Yelena took the mission despite Kostas' objection."

"Ziva, why are you telling me this story? " Nina decided to play dumb. She wanted to see where Ziva wanted to go with all this.

Ziva smiled with a sad smile.

"Please, don't play dumb with me. We both know that those days our cooperation wasn't the best we could just because we both were suspicious of the each others relationship with Kostas."

"So, are you saying? What?"

"I'm saying that Kostas is a very dear friend that I owe him my life and I love him like a brother. After all I know that Kostas loves you and I don't have a chance. But even if I had a chance I wouldn't want it. I have my own man problems to consider that too."

Nina looked at her.

"Gibbs or Tony?"

"Why? Couldn't it be McGee?"

Nina laughed with her heart.

"Nah. No way. He's a good guy but I don't think it suits you. So who is it? It's Tony right? I can't imagine Gibbs making a move to you. I tend to believe he's more of a father figure for all of you."

Ziva smiled sadly. She took a sip from her wine.

"You're right. It is Tony. But it can't be done. There are a whole lot of things between us that have to be addressed before something good happens. We will need time. We will see in the future. But this is a story for another time."

The two women sat there for a little while sharing stories. Then Nina's phone rang.

"This was Yiannis. They have a lead we are needed back."


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, apparently even with my midterms I can work a little. Thank you all for the support and reading my story. Also though I had said to myself I wouldn't do it I decided to ask for some reviews in order to ask for your input for the story. Also about the scientific stuff that Abby and Yelena uncovered I have no Idea if what I'm saying is right. I remembered from my high school days that there are some chemical reactions that produce large amounts of heat but that's it. Everything else is pure fiction or right just by luck._

_Anyway enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

McGee and Yiannis were working frantically in front of their monitors. Their fingers were flying over the keyboards trying to find any lead they could. Up to this time they had managed to associate the duty rosters with faces and time stamps on the cameras footage. They had relayed the information to the interviewing teams and waited for the results. While the interviewing teams conducted the interviews the two "geeks" continued their search. The frustrating thing was that up to now all the people they had found had managed to come clean about their actions.

A little after Ziva and Nina had gone out for their lunch Yiannis got a lock on his monitor from the facial recognition software.

"Tim come and look at this." He called.

"What?"

"I've got another one. It's a Petty Officer First Class Mark Winslow. Do you have him on the duty rosters?"

McGee's fingers immediately flew over the keyboard of his computer.

"Yeah. I've got him. He's a fuel supply supervisor. And he was on Duty the day of the attack. I don't think we're gonna find something of him. Anyway retrace him on the footage and I'll come up with his financials."

"Tim, what did you say are his duties?" asked Yiannis.

"He's a fuel supply supervisor. He is responsible for jet fuel to be loaded on to tanker trucks and dispatched to the planes for refueling."

"So he has lots of access to JP-8 fuel? Right?"

Tim's face lighted up

"Yup! You're right. We should probably check him a little thoroughly before sending the other to interview him. Check his phone and internet records. I'll check his financials and the rest of his record."

Yiannis nodded in agreement and the two computer specialists returned to their keyboards.

The same time. The forensics lab.

Abby was pacing in the lab while Yelena was searching something in a computer.

"Aaargh! This is so frustrating." exclaimed Abby. Yelena looked at her perplexed.

"This. All of this! We have tons of evidence yet we can't determine what caused the explosion. We can't find what the detonator was or how was the bomb detonated because we can't find even a trace of anything that might, just might resembles a detonating device. And the worst of all I'm all out of ideas. Have you got an idea yourself?"

Yelena nodded negatively.

"Maybe we should talk of something else for a change and then look at the evidence again with fresh eyes." She told Abby.

"Yeah. You're right. So gossip it's the new topic?"

Yelena smiled and agreed.

"So tell me about Nina? Is she an item with Kostas? And you Yiannis or Antonis?"

The two girls chatted for about 30 minutes, gossiping about their teammates and teasing each other about their respective partners McGee and Antonis. At some point they were talking about the chemistry between Kostas and Nina and Ziva and Tony when they both looked each other like they had made a serious discovery.

"You know if you think what I think and I think what you think and I'm right and you're right then we might have made a breakthrough" babbled Abby. Yelena nodded and said. "We definitely need to review the chemical compositions and signatures of the chemicals present in the explosion."

The two girls ran to their computers and started checking again all the signatures they had gotten from crime scene.

After a few minutes they looked each other totally astonished with what they had found.

"It can't be true. Whoever thought of this is a genius. A criminal genius but a genius nonetheless" said Abby totally dumbfounded.

Yelena was speechless. She could only nod. The man who thought this must have had very extensive knowledge of chemistry as long as brilliance of mind to come up with such a detonating device.

She looked again the printouts of the mass spectrometer and did a few more calculations.

"We must run a simulation and we need to see if the chemical reactions we are thinking are correct."

"Yeah but we don't have the necessary equipment here. Hell I don't have that equipment even in my lab." Said Abby.

"Yes, we don't have the equipment but I know some people they have it." Yelena answered.

She opened her phone and called a number. She passed the data she had and asked for a series of experiments to be conducted in the highest priority. Abby looked at her as if she was looking a strange creature.

"Whom did you call?" she asked Yelena.

"A friend of mine in the University of Thessaloniki in the department of Applied Chemistry. They have maybe the best lab in all Greece. We'll have the results in no time. So let's continue our previous talk."

About an hour later a ding in Yelena's computer notified them that a new mail had arrived. Yelena opened it and let a loud squeal. She hugged Abby and together started jumping up and down yelling "We were right, we were right."

The results were clear. The bomber had used raw materials exploiting the physical and chemical properties of the materials he used. The general idea was this.

The bomber had used as detonator a chemical compound that had a very interesting capacity; when added water the compound started a dissolving chemical reaction that had as result high levels of heat to be produced. The produced levels of heat were enough to ignite the highly flammable and volatile fumes of the JP – 8 fuel. Also the ether was added as an extra to add to the power of the explosion. The experiment also stated that the time from the beginning of the chemical reaction to the time the levels of heat emitted from the dissolving compound were high enough to ignite te fumes of the JP – 8 were relevant with the amount of the compound and the water used, thus allowing to the bomber to have a fairly precise timer detonator.

The e-mail also included a number of simulations for different amounts of compound and water giving them the opportunity to estimate how much time had passed from the adding of the water to the explosion.

The two girls included those data in their own simulations and managed to finally make full real time simulation of the whole explosion. After they finished they looked each other very excited.

"This is very important we must tell all the others."

Gibbs, Kostas, Tony and Antonis had returned to the HQ. They had finished with their interviews and waited for new files to come to them from McGee and Yiannis or any new evidence or lead from the girls in the lab. When nothing came they decide to head back so they could talk with the rest of the team for the course of action to be followed. Entering the conference room they found a very excited lab tech with an equally excited McGeek talking animatedly obviously arguing upon the importance of some of their findings, while their Greek counterparts along with Ducky and Palmer were observing them obviously amused.

With the entering of Gibbs and the others the two arguing members of team Gibbs turned their attention in the effort of attracting their boss' attention.

Gibbs, was already in bad mood after a few days of pressure from Vance for results and a whole morning of useless interviews with people that their alibis had already checked out, couldn't take any more of the noise.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Quiet. You'll speak. Both of you." While the crack of the headslaps was heard louder than his voice.

The Goth and the junior agent shut up immediately.

"Now. Let's take things one at a time. Abby?"

Abby smiled. She would always be the favorite.

"I…well, we, Yelena and I found out how the bomb was detonated" and she started to explain the procedure.

"…and we called the lab…"

"Abby"

"…and you don't care and you want the bottom line." Abby babbled.

"If you wish?"

"Well Gibbs the bottom line is that we managed to find the signature of the bomber, and we ran it through any database we could think."

"And?"

"And… Nothing. It's a brand new signature or the bomber used the same M.O again but nobody managed to find the M.O. because there were no remains of the bomb. But we know now a few more things about our bomber."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that he is extremely intelligent with exceptional knowledge of chemistry, Jethro." Ducky answered instead of Abby.

"Ducky?"

"We also know that he is an extremely organized assailant with no narcissistic tendencies and with a probable history of arson."

"Anything else, Ducky? Abby?"

The two nodded negatively.

"Ok, McGee what you've got?"

"May I present you with Petty Officer First Class Mark Winslow? He is the refueling supervisor for the area that was bombed. We found his face through the facial recognition software."

"What is so special about him?" Kostas asked.

"We followed his movements through the surveillance videos. He was in the bombed area only two hours before the explosion. He also has access to large amounts of JP – 8 fuel without being noticed. And he could come and go anywhere near there without raising suspicions at all he was on duty at that time." McGee concluded with a smug smile on his face.

"McGee anything else you want to share with the class?" Tony asked.

McGee's smug smile and selfpride posture said to the Senior Field Agent that the junior agent wasn't done yet.

"Yeah. When we followed his movements from the video footage we found that he delivered in the bombed area 8 55-gallon barrels of JP – 8 fuel for the refueling of the portable refueling pump…"

Silence fell to the room. It was the first day after almost a week that they had something to work on, a potential suspect.

The silence broke Antonis.

"Do we know if the man has the knowledge needed to do this thing as Abby and Yelena presented?"

"We checked his background. He was enlisted just after High School so what ever he knows about the fuel and chemistry were part of his training for his specialty. He could know about the ether as part of general knowledge chemistry out of his training but the detonator thing is too advanced."

"So we're looking to a pawn" Kostas interjected.

"McGee financials, family, criminal records?" Gibbs continued.

"Nothing, Boss. He is 34, single, living in base housing. His only living relative is a sister in Montana. His financial records show nothing irregular. His only income is his Navy salary. His bills are always paid on time and there are no big deposits or withdrawals in his accounts. His criminal record is clear with a speeding and a parking ticket only, both paid on time. We checked his phone and internet provider records and the only thing that pans out are 3 calls at that number in the screen and some encrypted e-mails from and to same account."

"Do we know to whom this number belongs to?" Kostas said.

"No" came the answer from Yiannis that time.

"So get to work again and find me this phone's owner and what those e-mails are about." Gibbs yelled. Then he turned to Abby and Yelena.

"Good work you two by the way. Now get to work and find me possible people with enough know how to pull a stunt like this."

"Did anyone check him with Nina and Ziva? By the way where are those two?" Kostas asked.

"They went for lunch. I'll call them back" Yiannis said dialing Nina's number in his cell.

Gibbs looked at Kostas.

"How do you want to play this? We grab him now or we wait till the two whiz kids there find some more about him."

Kostas wasn't new to this game and he knew that what Gibbs would prefer would be to grab him now and interrogate him all night until he would slip from tiredness sleeplessness. He, on the other side though he always followed his instincts (much like Gibbs's famed gut) but he also liked to have all the facts before he entered an interrogation.

"Nah. Leave them dig everything about him and tomorrow having everything sorted out about him we'll fry him."

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"Now I'll introduce you to the world famous Cretan cuisine. We go eat and drink. We've almost burned our selves these days. We need a brake."

At this time Nina and Ziva entered the room feeling and looking a bit tipsy. Every one of them looked at them smiling. Especially Tony couldn't reconcile his kick ass Ninja with the picture of Ziva looking like a teenager caught drinking her father's booze. But the funniest was Nina. Equally tipsy as Ziva she completely astonished by the look Kostas gave her. She started stuttering trying to say something but a look from Kostas stopped her dead in her track.

"We'll talk about this later, much later. Yanni make them that thing of yours to sober them up and then fill them in the things you four found. Then check with them about international connections and the angle they've been working on."

Gibbs looked at the girls and couldn't but smile. The two women where so frustrated and had a face of such terror in their faces when they heard Kostas saying to Yiannis to sober them that it was absolutely hilarious. The rest of the team was clearly amused, especially the Greek part of it because they probably knew what was that thing Yiannis had to make to sober them up.

With this Kostas looked at Gibbs and the two of them followed by the other two agents Ducky and Palmer went out of the room.

* * *

_Well there goes another one. I hope you liked it. Any input will be appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

**After a big hiatus because life caught up with here is the new chapter**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the greek team.**

**So let's get this show on the road.**

**A few hours later in the same tavern where Nina and Ziva were.**

Gibbs looked at his young counterpart. The kid had a lot of potential. He was very young still, much younger than him and Dinozzo. Even younger than McGee. But he had handled the investigation with the capacity of a much more experienced and older agent. Looking at him he could tell that if he didn't break from the pressure he was putting himself to, Kostas could eventually be one of the best operatives he had ever known. According to Ziva he already was one of the best operatives, besting all of his agents.

Yet for some inexplicable reason he was a cause of great anxiety for Gibbs. There was something off with him. He looked at him again. The usually functional mute warrant officer was indeed exceptional. He was making a different conversation simultaneously with Tony about movie classics, with Ducky about the commonalities and differences between Shakespeare and the greek tragedies, with McGee about, well what else, computers and with Abby about music. What was amazing, was that at the same time his stare never failed to counter Gibbs' with great intensity. Gibbs made his decision. He would have to talk with Ducky about the kid. The elder ME's opinion about people was almost always illuminating. Then he would have to talk with the kid about what would happen if they couldn't arrest the people responsible for the bombing. And he was not sure that he would be given an answer he would like.

Gibbs turned his attention again at what was said in the table. The other team members had turned the conversation to the case and in particular in the PO Winslow and the possibility of his implication in the bombing. Abby, McGee and Yelena said that though the PO hadn't the knowledge or the connections to pull a stunt like this he could still be implicated with an unknown way. On the other hand Tony was very vocal about his opinion that the PO had no connection with the case except by being an easy target for incrimination.

Seeing that the argument could take all night Gibbs interrupted the conversation by asking Kostas his opinion.

"I'm inclined to agree with Tony. From what Yiannis and McGee found from his record he has no connection to anything even resembling terrorist action, his financial record doesn't show not even the slight irregularity and his phone and e-mail records don't show any communication that isn't related to family or friends. So I believe that he has nothing to do with this." Kostas answered.

"But? I sense a but coming" Tony replied.

"But I believe that being the person responsible for the fuel in that area interrogating him will give us valuable insight in the whole operation and point us in the hole in the system that allowed this to happen. And of course if we found the hole in the system we will probably find also the who and the how that hole was used."

The team continued the conversation for a little while and they called it a night.

**Later that night in Gibbs room.**

"So Jethro what is it you want to talk?" Ducky asked.

"The kid. What is your opinion?"

"My opinion for him as an investigator, as an operative or as human being?"

"Anything Ducky, anything. There is something about him that is bugging me but I still can't tell what that is."

" Oh Jethro. I believe you know exactly what is bugging you. Young Kostas and his relationship with our Ziva is unnerving for a multitude of reasons, not only for you but for young Anthony also and for Nina. You are afraid that personal feelings might compromise the team unity and the whole team dynamics that we have developed with the greek team. You must admit that we work real good with the greek team even with the initial mutual distrust and the continuing distrust between some of the members of both teams."

"So you see it too?"

"Jethro it's obvious that young Anthony is very much jealous of Kostas and Nina has also issues with the presence of Ziva and her previous relation with Kostas."

"What do we do?"

"Nothing. It's a situation that will be and must be resolved by the interested parties. I believe that at least the part where Ziva and Nina are concerned was resolved earlier today when the two lasses went out together."

"And what about Tony?"

"I don't believe you have reasons to be concerned also. Tony is very much jealous but he also is very perceptive and very disciplined in you rules."

"Ok I won't do anything. Now take a look at this." Gibbs gave a file to Ducky.

"Is this Kostas' file?"

Gibbs nodded

"My, my this is a troubled young lad" said Ducky after reading the file.

"So Ducky, what do you think?"

"As I said this is a very troubled young man. He is very smart and well educated something strange for a career NCO like him, actually he could be classified as brilliant. He is also tough, driven and dedicated in his job and his country. Also he is deeply traumatized by the loss of his family so, like you I might add, he has created a new, tight knit, family in his team. Also, and if I may add, this is extremely worrisome, he is not totally law enforcement. He is part law enforcement, part spy, and part assassin. I would say that it would not surprise me if except of an exceptional investigator he is an exceptional assassin in service of his country. I believe that his unit is something like the kidon units of Mossad and this is a safe assumption I believe, if you take into account the fact that he trained with our very own little Ziva."

"So you think that if we find the people responsible for the attack he won't help us arrest them but he will try to eliminate them?"

"I don't know but if I had to guess I'd say that if they can be arrested he will help you arrest them. But if the perpetrators are beyond the reach of the law my guess is that they will not survive for long. And don't forget Jethro. This boy is bound to surprise you. He has more masks than Dinozzo."

**Meanwhile in Tony and McGee's room.**

McGee's curiosity peaked seeing his friend and SFA troubled after the diner in the tavern. For McGee who knew Tony for years it was obvious that the older agent was really not there. Oh his body might be there but his mind was flying somewhere far far away. His sight was zeroed to nothing. McGee knew that stare to nothing always had only one reason to appear, Ziva. The last 2 years that girl was the ultimate source of problems for Tony. McGee knew that the two of them had a lot of unresolved issues between them, hell he had written a book for that. But now it was getting to much for his nerves. Both of them are his friends but this situation was borderline ridiculous, every time one of them did something stupid that hurt the other one so the other one retaliated with something equally or even more stupid and vice versa. This had to stop and it had to stop now.

"So Tony what do you think of Kostas?"

Tony was brought out of his daydreaming by McGee's voice

"What did you say McGee?"

"I said, what do you think of Kostas?"

"He seems capable and efficient in his job though you can say that he is not a real investigator. Yet he brings results. You can't deny the results."

"I didn't ask that. I asked what do you think of him as a person, do you like him, do you _not _like him, do you want to kill him?"

"Actually little McGoo although I find the affection that a certain little Israeli ninja shows for him really disturbing I find the man himself quite nice. He knows his movies and apparently he also knows his books and his music and his computer. And although for another man I'd say that he was a showoff for him I can't say that. Actually he reminds too much of Gibbs and if it wasn't that thing with Ziva I'm sure that I would've liked him. "

McGee was looking Tony astonished. Tony was being really honest about what he was thinking.

"Well Tony why don't you try and clear the things with either him or Ziva so you know were you stand?"

"What do you mean McGee? What about me knowing where I stand? Standing where about what?"

"Oh come on Tony, it's obvious from the first moment you saw Ziva's reaction to that man that you were deeply disturbed, even really annoyed. Of course someone could translate your reactions as jealousy but you don't have something with Ziva so you shouldn't be jealous. Right?"

As McGee was saying those things with a smug look on his face Tony was ready to explode.

"For your information McGee since you forgot Ziva is my partner and I'm obligated to worry for her wellbeing and the good state of her mind and right now I' m worried about the state of her mind,.."

"Oh shut up Tony." McGee interrupted him.

"Get over yourself and talk to her already. You love her, ok but what good is this if she doesn't know and you are both miserable every time you see someone else around each other?"

"McGee you don't know what you are talking about. And because you're getting too annoying I 'm leaving and going to do some real police business on finding a real suspect so that we can go back home." And with that he left.

McGee was speechless and then he started laughing. Oh this was good, really good. Tony was jealous. Oh he couldn't wait to tell Abby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The next morning the two teams found themselves in the big conference room to discuss the plan of action for the day. After all had their coffee Gibbs turned to the "geek squad", as Tony called, the scientific quartet of McGee, Abby, Yiannis and Yelena.

"So what do we have for Petty Officer Winslow?"

"Well, Boss not very much more than yesterday. We checked him out very thoroughly. We rechecked his service record, which is exemplary by the way, we checked his financials again and he doesn't have anything suspicious. No secret accounts, not a penny more less in his accounts and his expenses than the amount expected form his income of his Navy salary. Not any suspicious travels anywhere abroad and minimum movements out of base." McGee answered.

"Phone records?"

"We checked all the phone calls, texts, e-mails, skype phonecalls he had incoming and outgoing, both personal and professional. We matched the numbers, names and addresses with the people he talked. Nothing. All the calls of personal interest were all addressed to his sister and a cousin of him in Montana." Yiannis replied.

Gibbs looked at him.

"What about the calls and the encrypted e-mails you told me last night?"

"They are legit. The owner of the number is his sister's boyfriend, who is the sheriff in the town his sister lives. The encrypted e-mails, were all sent to said boyfriend related to the surprise birthday party he is going to attend in about six weeks."

Gibbs was clearly very frustrated.

He turned his attention to the Forensic Female Duo.

"You two. What have you got?"

"We've started checking all the of the base personnel's backgrounds to see if we can find someone with the proper educational background to set up this thing but up to now we've got nada, Gibbs." Said Abby and she turned to Yelena looking for something more

"Also we checked again all the evidence for anything that might escaped our attention and we got again nothing more than we had the first and the second time. We confirmed the signature by trying our own chemical experiments and checked all the bases personnel for any relationship with any person that might have even the slightest connection with arson. Again nothing."

Gibbs turned to the old ME.

"Ducky did you find anything at all in the psychological evals of the personnel?"

"No, Jethro, but most of them weren't real evaluations. They were personality tests taken by the people before enlisting or commissioned. The only people in the base with real Psychological evaluations are the few that have been in battle conditions and none of them shows any signs of any kind of psychological deficit."

Gibbs growled of frustration. He couldn't believe that between his team and the Greek team, two teams with so much talent and experience combined they got nothing.

The last few days he had observed the members of the Greek team and he was the least impressed. Those five people were working like a fine tuned machine, much like his own team, and they had managed to cooperate without any problems.

"So, all of you. Are you telling me that none of you has anything new to add to this crap of investigation?"

He looked directly to Dinozzo as always. His Senior Field Agent almost had come short of answers. Then he looked to Nina and Ziva challenging them. At last he looked to Kostas.

Tony who was deep in reading some files in front of him didn't answer for a minute. Then he shouted a victorious yell.

"Ha. Well boss, the Geek squad didn't have any answers and so did the spook squad but…"

"DiNozzo. Bottom line" Gibbs interrupted head slapping him. The other people looked at Tony with a venomous glare.

"Ouch. Boss this hurt. Anyway. After a piece of good old fashioned police work following the paper trail I give you Lt Edward Nanos."

The whole lot of people in the room looked at him. How could he do that? He had just started looking those files.

"Who is he DiNozzo? What have you got on him?"

Tony looked at McGee.

"Probie, put him on the screen."

When Lieutenant Nanos' file appeared on the screen, Tony started talking.

"Nanos, Edward, Lieutenant. Born in 1979. Father Zamir, Albanian emigrant in the U.S and Political Refugee."

With that Kostas, Gibbs, Ziva and Nina looked at each other. Tony catching something was going on stoped for a moment but after a look from Gibbs, continued

"Mother Jessica, American. His Father came to America in 1975 as a political refugee after he defected from Albania. First he came to Greece and then asked for political asylum in the U.S. The Lieutenant joined the Navy at 2002. He served in various ships as technical officer. In 2009 he was transferred in NSA Suda Bay as Fueling ops supervisor. He is PO's Winslow boss. He has signed all of the invoices for fuel for all the base's activities. Also…" Tony made a pause and all of them looked at him.

"…there's this. Or she."

A female photo came in the screen.

"Dardana Kasami. The Lt's wife. She is also Albanian. She is a second generation Albanian immigrant in US with a Master's in chemical engineering in plastic and Petroleum byproducts from Caltech which by the way is the first ranking educational institute for chemistry in the U.S. She's working as chief of operations in the offices of the Gas Mining Company. So ladies and gentlemen I give you a Person of Interest with means and the knowledge. I don't have a motive but … I can't do the entire job myself."

This earned him another head slap along with a "good job, Tony" from a smirking Gibbs. The others where astonished, when a whistle from Kostas brought them back to reality.

"Yianni, Ziva, Nina. Search them. Find everything you can about them from the time they came to country up to now. I need to know any associates they may have, any trips to Albania, any known connections with the other thing we were looking. Anything."

He turned to Tim.

"Geek squad. Look again the security tapes and all the logs. I want you to recreate the LT's movements in and out of the base for the last 3 weeks. I want you to check his financials, his phone calls and his computer, chat and e-mail history. Check even his social networking accounts."

"Tony. Take Antonis and setup surveillance on his wife."

Gibbs looked at him.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you think? We're going to squeeze PO Winslow to see if he has anything to do with all this. As I recall nobody has taken his statement up to now."

**A few hours later. **

Ziva, Nina and Yiannis were working full time on Lt Nanos' file. Up to that time they had found that the Lt and his wife were taking trips in their homeland every other month and that they also were outstanding members of the Albanian Association in the island. After that they had made a discovery. Searching the members of the Association they found that the brother of one of the leading members of the Association was known for his affiliation with the Movement for the Liberation of the Great Albania. With a little more digging they found photos from the said member and his brother having diner in a known restaurant in Chania with the Lt and his wife.

Seeing the photos Nina was furious.

"Why are we figuring this now? Why didn't we deem the Lt and his wife as person of interest after that meeting? Yianni find me the report that came with the photos."

Yianni gave her a printout of the report.

"Those idiots." She screamed.

Ziva approached her and took the report.

"They couldn't identify him?"

"Yes, those idiots in the Police Security and Counter – Terrorism Division. They couldn't identify him or his wife. After they saw that the Lt didn't meet any more with the member of the movement they deemed that it was just a coincidental meeting and they didn't notify anyone for him."

Ziva understood very well Nina's anger and frustration. She had to deal a lot of times with the lack of cooperation between the agencies and the incompetence of less trained or less dedicated officers both in Mossad and the NCIS.

She looked at Nina.

"Now?"

"You'll see."

Nina took her cell phone and called a number. In a few brief sentences ordered a full investigation of all the movements' members, their current location and all their communications and financial records. She also ordered the phone tapping of all of these people and 24/7 discreet surveillance of the man that had meet with the Lt.

Ziva was looking at her with astonishment.

"Don't you need a warrant for all of this surveillance and phone bugging?"

Nina smiled mischievously.

"If they were Greek citizens, and if they weren't deemed possible threats of the state I might needed one. But you have to remember Ziva. Here we operate much more like Mossad than NCIS. Now shall we go back to our job of checking those records?"

**Meantime at the Lab.**

McGee was doing his thing with the financial and the communications records while the two girls were making the review of all of the Lt's movements in the base. Now that they had a certain face to search, the facial recognition program they had would return results much faster than before. Also they had taken all the time stamps from the security logs were the Lt's access card was used. They combined them with the time stamps from his credit card purchases and his phone calls. When they had results from the facial recognition program they would put them too in the timeline along with the results of McGee research of the Cell phone towers that the Lt was near when he made or received his phone calls.

While they were doing it Yelena broke the silence.

"Does he always do that?" She asked the other two.

"Who does what always?" was Abby's response.

McGee although he seemed all concentrated to his work caught Yelena's meaning.

"Yeah, most of the times Tony does something similar. Whenever we are stuck with a case he comes up with a lead that no one else could even think of or with a lead that no one knows when he had the research done. It's just like he finds them out of thin air and the most frustrating thing is that he is right most of the times."

"You know when I met him for the first time when all of you came to Greece, my first impression was of a 40-year old teenager who is sexually frustrated so he is drooling over every woman he sees in front of him. Then I saw a man who couldn't take anything seriously and was compelled to compare anything with the movies he had seen, which I might say they are remarkably many. But, now this? This contradicts everything he has shown us till now."

"Nah, you just fell for his act. It's his way to get under everyone's skin and get what he wants. He makes you to underestimate him and then he gets you. You know even the great Eli David fell for it. Only Gibbs and Ziva could always see behind this act." He added.

Abby all this time was looking on her monitor the video footage from the security cameras.

"Gotcha" she squealed alerting the other two.

They both looked in the screen. The lieutenant was walking to a hangar, a very familiar hangar. He entered the hangar. Abby found the footage from the hangar camera. It was certainly the Lt, but they couldn't see what he was doing because he went behind some barrels. They checked the time stamps. It was just forty five minutes prior the explosion.

**In the interrogation room.**

Gibbs and Kostas had spent the last hour talking with PO Winslow.

"PO Winslow I'm special agent Gibbs. I'm here to ask you some questions about the explosion that happened last week."

"You can ask me anything sir. Anything to find those bastards sir."

"So PO where were you at the time of the explosion?"

"At the E-club sir. I had just got off of my shift and I stopped there to find some of my buddies. We had arranged a two on two basketball games in the courts just outside the E-club. After that we thought we could watch there a game."

Gibbs passed him a paper with the numbers of the barrels of the JP-8 used for the bomb.

"Do you know what this is PO?"

Winslow looked at them and nodded.

"They are barrel numbers sir. We use them for the refueling in the furthest of the hangars because the pipeline doesn't go there."

"Are you familiar with those specific numbers PO?"

Winslow looked at them again more carefully.

"Yes sir. Those numbers belong to the barrels of the last batch I used to refuel the hangars A – 12 to A – 14 but I don't remember which barrels went exactly where. Anyway in the invoice that the hangar supervisors signed for the delivery must say where every barrel went."

"PO do you know how the explosion occurred?"

"Only what I heard from the scuttlebutt sir. They said that someone put a bomb near the fuel sir."

"PO I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to answer as better as your expertise allow you. Is there a way that the barrels exploded all together without a bomb or a triggering advice connected to every each of them?"

"Sir?"

"Answer me PO. How could the barrels explode all in the same time with out a detonation device?"

"Sir that's simply not possible. All the barrels where sealed when I delivered them. For all of them to explode at the same time without explosives someone should have taken off the shield, let enough fumes come out and then throw a match or another fire source near the fumes. But if someone did that he would be dead at the same instant."

Kostas decided to intervene.

"So PO how do you know that the barrels were sealed?"

The PO started getting antsy by this time. He looked at Gibbs

"Am I accused of something sir?"

"Have you done anything wrong PO?"

"No sir"

"Then, answer the damn question."

He threw in front of the PO the photos of the charred and broken bodies of the dead men from the explosion

"Because I sure as hell want to know how these 4 people came to this condition."

The PO was now petrified and he looked like he was going to become sick.

"Sir, the barrels were sealed. I'm absolutely sure sir."

"How can you be so sure PO?"

"Because I double checked them before I got them from the Supply and when I delivered them to the hangars. The first time I checked them with the supply supervisor before I signed getting them out of the supply and the second with the hangar supervisors when they signed that they got them. It's a SOP especially in late spring and the whole summer when the temperatures are so high and the air is arid."

Gibbs and Kostas looked each other. It was clear to both of them that the PO was just a pawn played without even knowing he was played.

Kostas turned again too the PO

"PO do you see those invoices?"

"Yes sir"

"The first one says that you delivered 8 barrels to those hangars 2 days before the explosion. The second says that you delivered another 8 barrels just 3 hours before the explosion. Is that a normal occurrence?"

"No sir. Normally the eight barrels we deliver each time for the portable fuel pump are enough to refuel the pump and use it for at least a week or more since it's used only for emergency refueling if a fuel truck isn't directly available. But if this happened the portable would be totally empty and the hangar supervisors would ask for resupply."

"Who asked for the resupply?"

"I don't know. I get the invoice directly through the system. The hangar supervisors submit any request there trough the phone or in person to the supply office. They give their code for the request. Then I get an Invoice through the system and I make it happen."

Gibbs looked at Kostas if there was anything else he wanted to ask. Kostas nodded negatively. Gibbs turned to the PO

"Ok PO that would be all. Needless to remind you that you don't tell to anyone what we talked about here."

Winslow got up, saluted and left the two men talk about the things they had found from that interview.

"He was played. The whole system was played. To get those barrels there anyone should have the supervisor's code to order it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tony along with Antonis had set the surveillance of lieutenant Nanos's wife. They had agreed with the others that they would handle the surveillance for a twelve hour shift and then Kostas and Gibbs would take over after they had finished the interview with PO Winslow. Although they both were reserved against each other they had found common interests to discuss. And what those interests would be? Movies, of course. Tony found in the younger man an equally big movie buff like himself. So they started repeating their previous day conversation once they met in the morning. Yet, after a few hours of constant movie quoting by the two of them, they got bored. The two men had fallen in a comfortable silence for about an hour when Antonis asked Tony:

"Tony, can you tell me how come Ziva came to be a Special Agent in your Agency? I know she was Mossad and Mossad isn't an agency you just quit or get transferred especially to a non Israeli law enforcement Agency."

Tony was dumbfounded. Those guys knew Ziva before him. He quickly regained his control thinking that this might be a golden opportunity to know about Ziva's past and her relationship with Kostas. So he answered to Antonis telling him the short version of the events that led to Ziva being captured to Somalia and him and the rest of the team rescuing her and taking her back to America. As he was talking he was observing his counterpart's facial expressions. It was clear that the younger man was astonished, pissed and most of all troubled.

"Do you think that this story was told to Kostas? Oh shit! He will be so pissed if he finds out. I wouldn't like to be in Malachi's position when Kostas finds out what happened."

"Malachi? As we say Malachi Ben – Giddon?"

"Yeah."

"You know him? And you knew Ziva from before?"

"Yeah."

"Ziva, I and Kostas were trained together. Malachi was our control officer in the training mission we participated. Good man and a good fighter but with too much obedience to orders, much less imagination and no initiative. Oh God he is an idiot."

"What do you mean? Not that I disagree with you but I can't understand what the relevance with what happened to Ziva is."

"Well, the same time Ziva was held captive in Somalia Kostas, me and the rest of the team were all the time in and out there from a Navy frigate along with a S.E.A.L Team conducting counter pirate operations out of the coast of the Horn of Africa. Malachi knew this because Kostas contacted him for information."

Tony was ready to explode. Ziva could have had been sparred all this if only an idiot had the common sense to ask for help. And as if that wasn't enough, it was now really clear that Ziva's father and Mossad had left her in Somalia to die.

The whole time Tony was thinking this Antonis continued to swearing. So Tony thought it would be the right time to pry for more personal information.

"Antonis. Why would Kostas be so pissed for not being informed by Mossad about Ziva's situation?"

"Ziva and Kostas were the best two of the trainees during our training. They had also become very good friends. Kostas had had some trouble with his family and Ziva helped him. Though Ziva told him that they were even because he had saved her life he believes he owes her. Also he never liked Mossad's mentality to assume their people are dead if they got captured. Ziva and Kostas were very good friends and Kostas is very protective with his friends."

"Were they so good friends that Kostas would put himself and his team in harm's way in order to save her?"

Antonis looked at him and didn't answer. Then he started laughing his heart out.

"Oh damn. You should see your face right now. You are so jealous."

Tony was astonished. Was he so transparent in his feelings for Ziva that even a man whom he had met just a few days before could read him so easy?

"Why would it be so funny if I was jealous?"He asked.

Antonis laughed a little more and then turned to Tony.

"Right. You don't know. Kostas was engaged once. He was already engaged when he met Ziva and nothing like what you thought happened. A few years later lost his fiancée but Ziva isn't a woman that Kostas would keep in his mind for something else than a friend close enough to be a sister. Since he lost his fiancée he tried to move on in his life with only one woman but she shot him down and that was it. Also here is our target and I probably have said more that I should. Ok?"

Tony, obviously relieved by the news nodded his head saying nothing.

The lieutenant's wife was an attractive brunette, much better looking than her photographs. She entered a blue BMW and took off. Antonis started the car and followed her while Tony contacted Gibbs and Kostas telling them that they were following the Lt's wife.

After a few miles the woman stopped outside a house in the outskirts of Chania on the beach. The house was surrounded by a three meter high brick wall and had obvious signs of a sophisticated alarm system. Antonis continued and parked the car in a place that it wouldn't be easy to be spotted. They reported their location to Ziva and Nina while Kostas and Gibbs would go and check the Lt's house. Considering the fact that the Lt and his wife were suspected of terrorism Kostas had all the authority he needed to just break in the house and check it.

At the base, as soon as Tony and Antonis reported their position, Nina, Ziva and Yiannis started searching for everything and everyone related to the house. After a few moments of searching they had the first great surprise. The house was registered to an offshore corporation as a corporate lodge for the corporation executives to have their vacations. The thing was that the corporation, though at first looked legit, after a little digging was related, probably as a smokescreen, with MIT, the notorious Turkish intelligence agency.

Looking at his computer screen Yiannis whistled in awe. Ziva and Nina looked at him.

"They're getting better and better but they're not a match for me" he said to the two women.

"What are you talking about?" Nina demanded to know.

"MIT. Usually the corporations they use for fronts are non existent. They are only a name, possibly a PO Box and if they are in a mood and a fake web site. This one? This one is designed to hold to a serious scrutiny by someone looking." He stopped talking wanting to see the effect he had to the two women.

Nina glared at him and asked him.

"So what's different with this one?"

"The company and the site are actually legit. They are even in Wall Street. I actually found an article about them in the WALL STREET Journal."

"So what makes you say that they are a front for the MIT?" Ziva asked.

"I checked all the known associates, partners and members of the board. There is a partner and member of the board named Friedrich Hannsen, of Austrian descent. He appears to be the one of the main stock holders of the company. The problem is that when I saw his photo guess who I found?"

"Who?" both the women asked.

"Our old friend Mehmet Tahsin. Now either he has extra curriculum activities outside MIT or he is just MIT's inside man in the company. Take your pick."

"Ok, keep checking everything in relation with the company and try to find if they have any relation with the Albanians or the Lieutenant and his wife are doing it for themselves."

Yiannis returned to his computer with his fingers flying over the keyboard. Ziva and Nina started talking about this new development.

Nina was clearly excited.

"This is gonna be a major breakthrough for us. If this pans out and MIT is interconnected with the Movement we might have found the source of their financing."

Ziva wasn't sharing Nina's excitement

"If this true I believe we'll have bigger problems. My country knows that. It's one thing to deal with a movement with loose organization, poor funding and little support and a totally bigger thing dealing with an organized movement well funded and supported from a major power player"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at what Israel is facing. Hamas is dangerous and have caused much grief in Israel with the suicide bombers but we are dealing with that. The last few years we have managed to avoid major losses from suicide bombings. Hamas is cell structured with minimal support from abroad and with loose organization and because of this much less cohesion and hierarchy. They operate under general guidelines from an obscure leadership and their members are practically canon fodder for bigger organizations like Al Qaeda and a good place for recruiting _shahid_, suicide bombers.

On the other side Hezbollah is a very well military like structured organization with a political agenda, political power not only in the lands of the Palestinians but also in Lebanon. They have massive firepower and other structures as intelligences services, and political fronts and most of all are well funded from Iran and they have developed their own ways of funding.

What you had up to now were some troublemakers with potential to become a problem, but with no funding from their mother country because Albania doesn't have any financial capabilities to finance such an operation. If the MIT connection pans out then you enter a whole different world of problems, because eventually those troublemakers with the potential, will become a problem. So I can't see why you are so excited."

Nina smirked and looked Ziva.

"Well that was a very astute assessment of the situation and you are right at every aspect of this assessment. The thing is that up to now we believed there was a connection between the movement and outside influence but we could not prove it. So we could not move to eradicate the threat because our political superiors did not deemed the threat to be serious enough to justify Direct Action. Now if this pan out we will have the proof we need to prove to our superiors that the threat is real, present and evolving. Also the bonus here is that even if this doesn't pan out, we discovered the company with the connection with MIT. As Yiannis said most of MIT's corporate fronts aren't designed to hold much scrutiny. This is different, which tells me and probably Kostas is thinking the same, that we stumbled upon one of the funding corporation of MIT, something really significant. MIT is trying to part itself from the armed forces and the government in Turkey so it needs independent funding. By having connections in big companies abroad that funding comes easily with the extra bonus of the provided front. Up to now we didn't have any place to start digging so that we could find the funding companies of MIT. Now we have a starting point and believe me we have very good people to investigate those corporate connections. If we find them and cripple those companies we'll cripple the funding of MIT. So you see although this thing seems problematic poses a lot of opportunities if we use it in the right way."

Ziva looked at Nina.

"I would never have thought it this way. Probably because I see it only from the point of the operative's stand only, but you don't. Am I right to believe that you are not an operative?"

"No I'm not an operative; I'm just a mere liaison officer and an Executive Assistant to my Commanding Officer. Although, I happen to be trained in intelligence gathering." Said Nina.

Ziva laughed.

"Liaison Officer my butt. You're an analyst, don't you?"

Nina smirked but didn't answer.

Kostas and Gibbs had gone to the Nanos – Kasami residence. Lt Nanos was on duty today and wouldn't come home from base until the next day and if Dardana Kasami left the MIT owned villa to come home Tony and Antonis would notify them in time.

Gibbs looked at his younger counterpart.

"What are we going to do? We don't have a warrant."

"We're gonna just take a look and install a little program in their computers so that we can monitor what they do. Nothing is going to be disturbed and nothing is going to betray our presence here."

Kostas picked the lock of the apartment and entered. The two men took a look in the apartment. Kostas took out of his pocket an usb stick and put in an usb port on the pc they found in the apartment. He just turned on the pc and then he turned it off. He took Gibbs and they left.

Gibbs was looking Kostas with great curiosity but didn't say anything.

A few moments later when they were in their car Gibbs turned and looked Kostas.

"What was that?" he asked "Was there a result out of this?"

"Yeah, Gibbs. There was a result. But I believe that if I try to explain to you what I just did I get the feeling that I'm in for one of those head slaps you like to give to Dinozzo when he starts to talk to much and one of those looks you give McGee and Abby when they start the technobabble. So long story short I bugged them. The next time they open their computer the bug will infect all the computers in their possession and we will have the capability to see and hear everything they do or say in front of any electronic device in their home."

The older agent smiled and asked.

"So what now?"

"Now Gibbs we're gonna go to a nice place near here and I'll buy you one of the local beers and we'll talk. I believe you have questions about me, questions that my file didn't answer. And I also have questions for you. It's gonna be a serious talk so we need booze, lots and lots of it. A wise man I knew some time always said that you can't have a serious talk about everything without a large consumption of alcohol and through time I've found his advice a sound one"

"Okay"


End file.
